MY LOVE
by Mrs. KaihunHS
Summary: Kaihun egen! Onoshot! Just a story about Kim Jongin and his soulmate! Mending langsung baca aj :v


**MY LOVE**

 **Pair : always and only KaiHun**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **I own my story, but the character belongs to the parents, agency, fans and themself, I just borrowed the name :)**

 **WARN : YAOI/BL, NC, DLDR, MANY TYPO'S, Alur Kecepetan, NO BASH, NO FLAME!, NO PLAGIARISM!**

 **Yang dibawah umur disarankan menjauh, kalau mau tetep baca risiko ditanggung sendiri2! :D**

 **Ok, Langsung aja...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~HAPPY READNING~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar menggema memenuhi lorong yang dilalui Kim Jongin atau dia lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama Kim Kai, namja dengan sejuta pesona yang melekat pada dirinya. Waris tunggal dari Kim corp, pengusaha berlian terbesar di Korea dengan ribuan anak cabang yang tersebar diseluruh Asia dan Eropa. Dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh bak adhonis, serta diberkahi kekayaan dan kekuasaan yang membuatnya begitu dipuja dan dihormati oleh banyak orang. Banyak wanita yang ingin diperistrinya atau hanya sekedar menjadi simpanannya dan tak sedikit pula pria yang iri dengannya. Namun sayang, harapan para wanita itu harus pupus karena dia sudah memiliki belahan jiwanya. Dia sudah memiliki seorang istri karena pernikahan politik yang dilakukan keluarganya, namanya Krystal Jung dia yeoja cantik anak dari pengusaha property terbesar di Korea. Tapi, bukan itu yang jadi permasalahannya…

CKLEK

"Baby…" Kai segera mencari belahan jiwanya ketika dia sampai ditempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Tapi Kai tidak segera menemukan belahan jiwanya itu meski dia sudah berkeliling di tempat luas ini. Namun, ada satu ruang lagi yang biasanya digunakan belahan jiwanya itu untuk menikmati ketenangannya dan ruangan itu belum diperiksanya. Langkahnya yang lebar menandakan ketidaksabaran untuk bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya. Ruang itu adalah kamar yang berada di ujung dari rumah ini, dengan kaca sebagai pembatasnya dan taman buatan sebagai pemandangan di luar kamar itu, terdapat kolam kecil juga untuk bersantai dan ratusan Bunga lili yang terlihat begitu indah menghiasi taman itu, Bunga lili itu kesayangan belahan jiwanya.

Cklek

"Sehunnie Baby…" panggil Kai ketika melihat siluet seorang namja yang sedang duduk di teras kamar tersebut, melihat bunga lili yang menjadi kesukaannya dan dirawatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Namja itu bak Aphrodite, wajah yang sekilas terlihat cantik, dengan tubuh ramping, kulit seputih susu dan selembut sutra. Belahan jiwanya memang begitu indah, batin Kai. Meski hanya keheningan yang menjawab, Kai tau bahwa namja cantik itu mendengarnya. Kai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sehun, namja cantik yang menjadi belahan jiwanya itu. Memeluk erat tubuh berbalut kimono hitam bermotif bunga sakura dengan bahu terbuka itu, sehingga bahu putih itu terekspos. Kai suka wangi tubuh namjanya ini, wangi vanilla yang membuatnya mabuk dan gila karenanya. Bibirnya dengan sukses mendarat pada bahu putih itu, mengecup setiap inci bagian tubuh yang menjadi salah satu candunya.

Namanya Oh Sehun, namja cantik dengan keindahan bak Aphrodite, belahan jiwa dari seorang Kim Kai yang sudah memiliki istri dan banyak yeoja yang bahkan ingin menjadi simpanannya. Namun, itu semua sudah tidak berguna lagi karena hati Kai sudah terpaut pada seorang namja cantik yang sekarang berada dipelukannya. Apakah namja cantik itu simpanannya? Jawabannya tentu saja bukan! Kai akan membunuhmu kalau kau mengatakan Sehun hanyalah simpanannya. Sehunnya lebih dari itu, Sehun adalah belahan jiwa dari seorang Kim Kai, aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali tadi. Kai dan Sehun sudah bersama dan menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum dia menikah dengan istrinya sekarang karena keluarganya tidak menyetujuianya. Apakah dia mencintai istrinya? Tentu saja tidak! Itu hanya pernikahan politik, dan hatinya sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milik Oh Sehun.

Baiklah, jika aku jabarkan semuanya, mungkin tidak akan ada habisnya. Kesimpulannya Kai sangat mencintai dan mengutamakan Sehun diatas segalanya, meski harus bertentangan dengan keluarganya ataupun nyawanya yang akan menjadi taruhannya. Lebih baik kita kembali ke cerita…

Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja cantiknya

"Baby, kenapa kau tak menjawabku? Kau marah?" Tanya Kai lembut pada sosok di dekapannya. Ingat baik-baik bahwa Kai hanya akan bersikap lembut pada Sehun. Kai bahkan bersikap dingin pada istrinya sendiri.

Tak ada sahutan yang berarti dari Sehun, namun Kai tetap berusaha membuat Sehunnya bicara. Bibirnya belum berhenti memberi kecupan di bahu mulus Sehun, bahkan sekarang bibirnya sudah berada di rahang namja cantik itu. Ayolah, Kai tidak mau membuat belahan jiwanya marah dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang tidak diacuhkan.

"Sehunnie, bicaralah sayang. Kumohon" mohon Kai, dia hanya akan memohon pada Sehunnya.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

Meski mendapat kalimat yang dingin itu, Kai tidak marah. Dia malah lega karena itu berarti Sehunnienya masih memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Aku merindukanmu. Apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Sehun tidak menjawabnya, dan membiarkan Kai menebak sendiri bagaimana perasaannya.

"Hah… ya, menurutku begitu. Terlihat jelas dari paras indahmu itu yang jadi sedikit ternoda. Apa ini karena makan malam itu?" ujar Kai, dalam hati dia merutuk keluarganya yang mengusulkan makan malam romantic untuknya dan istrinya dan dijaga oleh bodyguard ayahnya agar dia tidak kabur. Dan makan malam itu sudah ada di media esok harinya. Jelas itu sangat dibuat-buat. Setelah tadi dia menemui ayahnya dan mengamuk menuntut alasan yang jelas. Dan kalian tau apa alasannya? Hanya agar massa tau jika ia-Kai dan istrinya memiliki hubungan yang romantic karena beredar juga bahwa dia memiliki kekasih lain. Alasan klise. Cih! Itu memang benar, jika media tau, Kai akan lebih merasa senang. Sial! Dan mungkin hal itu pulalah yang menjadi sumber kekesalan belahan jiwanya ini atau hal lain? Karena biasanya Sehunnienya tidak akan marah hanya karena ia yang makan malam dengan istrinya, apalagi itu hanya settingan. Damn! Apa Sehun tahu soal itu? Brengsek! Batin Kai kesal.

Lihat, bahkan Sehun kembali dalam mode diamnya, tak menyahut pertanyaan dari Kai…

"Sayang, kau tau sendiri itu hanya omong kosong media" ucap Kai mencoba menjelaskan.

"Semua sudah dilebih-lebihkan oleh para sampah itu yang hanya mencari sensasi saja. Apa kau tak percaya padaku? Itu hanya rencana Appa untuk memisahkanmu dariku karena dia tidak terima jika aku masih berhubungan denganmu. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana sifat orang tua itu. Sayang, apakah kau akan terus marah padaku? Ayolah, ini hanya salah paham, kau tau sendiri bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu, bahkan aku tak pernah menyentuh istriku sendiri demi dirimu" jelas Kai panjang lebar.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin menyentuh istrimu itu? Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu, maka sentuhlah dia dan jangan harap kau bertemu denganku esok hari, brengsek!" geram Sehun pada namja tan itu. Menurutnya Kai ingin menyentuh istrinya, Hah itu membuat Sehun dibakar amarah. Sedangkan Kai hanya mengurut kepalanya pusing, Sehunnya salah paham lagi.

"Astaga sayang, bukan itu yang kumaksud. Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya padamu agar kau mengerti?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya, aku sudah mengerti" jawab Sehun dengan nada yang masih dingin.

"Hah, bagaimana kau mengerti itu? Aku tak mau pengertianmu itu membuatmu salah paham lagi padaku, lalu kau marah padaku dan tidak mau bicara padaku. Itu menyakitiku, chagiya" ujar Kai dengan pelan, jika ia terbawa emosi maka semua akan tambah kacau dan kemungkinan Sehun akan semakin marah.

"Kau tau Jongin, mungkin jika hanya makan malam aku bisa menerimanya. Tapi kau sudah menggenggam tangannya dan menciumnya, brengsek! Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja jika milikku menyentuh orang lain?! Kau brengsek, Kim Jongin!" amarah Sehun meluap begitu saja, dengan beberapa lembar foto yang ia lempar ke wajah Kai. Foto yang membuatnya meledak. Ya, dia tidak terima miliknya menyentuh orang lain, meski itu istrinya sendiri dan istrinya itu mungkin lebih berhak dari dia. Sehun menyadari itu, dia tau dia egois, tapi Kai sudah memilihnya, jadi Kai harus menepati janjinya untuk mengutamakannya.

"Siapa yang memberikan itu padamu? Akan kubunuh dia, damn!" sungut Kai melihat beberapa lembar foto yang tadi dilempar Sehunnya. Foto itu menunjukkan lengan istrinya yang melingkari lengannya dan ia bersumpah dia tidak mencium istrinya, tapi yeoja sialan itulah yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Double Sial! Siapa orang brengsek yang memberikan foto itu pada namja cantiknya hingga namja cantik itu salah paham seperti ini?!, geram Kai dalam hati.

"Kenapa? Apa itu semua benar? Jadi kau ingin membunuh orang yang mengirim itu, begitu?" tuntut Sehun

Kai memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya tambah pusing dan Sehunnya bertambah salah paham. Tangannya berusaha memeluk tubuh ramping itu namun tangannya ditepis dengan kasar oleh namja cantiknya. Itu membuatnya menghela napas kasar, frustasi tepatnya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku sebelum kau mendapatkan alasan yang bagus, Kim Jongin!" ujar Sehun ketus, bahkan sekarang dia memanggil Kai dengan nama lengkapnya. Itu berarti Sehunnya benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Dengar, sayang… Baiklah, sekarang terserah padamu-" ujar Kai yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sehun, namun Kai langsung melanjutkan ucapannya agar kekasihnya yang cantik ini tidak bertambah salah paham…

"Maksudku, terserah padamu kau boleh menganggapku brengsek. Aku memang seorang brengsek yang membuat belahan jiwanya salah paham begini. Tapi kau tau jika itu hanya trik yang digunakan ayahku agar media tidak curiga dan agar kau menjauhiku. Dan perlu kau tau aku tidak menciumnya, tapi yeoja sialan itu sendiri yang dengan sengaja menggenggam tangan dan menciumku. Bahkan setelah itu, aku langsung meninggalkannya. Tapi, semua malah bertambah runyam karena foto-foto yang kau dapat itu. Jelas itu sangat disengaja, Sehunnie. Yang aku ingin, kau mempercayaiku itu saja karena itu semua tidak lebih dari trik murahan, sayang" jelas Kai dengan pelan, tangannya menangkup wajah Sehun agar menghadapnya, hingga keping hazel itu bertemu dengan mata tajam kekasihnya yang menatapnya dalam, menjanjikan kepercayaan atas ucapannya dan keyakinan bagi namja cantik itu.

Sehun tidak menampik bahwa hal itu membuatnya lega karena dia percaya jika Kai tidak akan membohonginya. Dia tau, dia hanya dibutakan oleh kecemburuannya. Tapi, apa perlu ditekankan lagi jika Kim Jongin hanyalah miliknya dan tidak boleh ada orang lain yang menyentuh miliknya?!

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Aku harap ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya, Kai. Aku tidak mau hal seperti ini terulang lagi, atau aku akan benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupanmu" ancam Sehun penuh penekanan.

"Jangan katakan itu, sayang. Aku janji itu pertama dan terakhir kali. Tidak akan terjadi hal yang sama lagi. Dan kau tidak kuijinkan menghilang dari hidupku, karena jika kau pergi, maka aku akan mati, Chagiya" ujar Kai tegas, tangannya kembali merengkuh tubuh ramping itu, dan kali ini Sehun menerimanya. Bahkan, namja cantik itu membalasnya dan menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada bidang namja tampannya. Mencari kehangatan dan kenyamanan dari pelukan itu. Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hah, akhirnya selesai juga permasalahannya itu, batin Kai lega. Dia tidak bisa jika harus bertengkar lama-lama dengan kekasihnya ini.

"Aku pegang janjimu itu Jonginnie, kau harus menepatinya!" gumam Sehun dengan kepala mendongak menatap hazel sekelam malam milik kekasihnya.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku" ujar Kai tegas, menatap penuh kasih hazel indah sewarna lelehan caramel milik namja cantiknya ini. Bibirnya mengecup sekilas bibir cherry Sehun yang basah dan menggodanya.

Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Karena Kai dan Sehun sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini setelah pertengkaran yang cukup menguras emosi tadi. Hingga…

"Baby, kau tak kedinginan? Ayo masuk, hari sudah malam dan angin malam tidak baik untukmu. Bahkan kau hanya memakai kimono seperti ini. Apa kau berniat menggodaku?" ucap Kai memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Ia merasa hari sudah semakin malam, dan Sehun hanya memakai kimono yang tidak terlalu menutupi tubuhnya. Dia hanya takut Sehunnya sakit, itu saja. Meski, dia juga tidak membantah bahwa dia tergoda dengan penampilan Sehun saat ini karena Sehunnya memang suka berpakaian seperti ini. Sexy dan menggoda.

Dengan tubuh yang hanya berbalut kimono hitam mini dengan motif bunga sakura yang kontras dengan kulit seputih susu namja cantiknya. Selain itu, kimono itu juga mampu mengekspos sebagian besar paha jenjangnya, serta model kimono itu yang juga mengekspos bahu telanjangnya, hingga tattoo dengan tulisan kanji Jepang dan hiasan bunga sakura mengintip dari punggungnya yang juga terekspos karena kimono yang dipakainya dengan bahu terbuka seperti itu. Damn, Sehunnya sangat menggoda! Batin Kai.

"Hmmm…"Sehun hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

Karena hanya mendapat jawaban yang berupa gumaman, Kai langsung menggendong Sehun ala bridal dan membawanya masuk. Sontak namja cantik itu mengalungkan lengannya di leher kokoh Kai nya. Dengan mata sayu, Sehun menatap mata tajam namja tampan yang menggendongnya, dan mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Kai sedikit menunduk. Dan kesempatan itu digunakan Sehun untuk mencium bibir kissable milik Kai. Awalnya hanya ciuman lembut, namun Kai yang terbawa suasana membuat ciuman itu menjadi kasar. Mengecup, menjilat, menghisap, dan mengulum bibir cherry itu secara berulang. Kai melakukannya hingga bibir itu semakin memerah dan membengkak.

Brukk

"Mmmh…" lenguh Sehun ketika tubuhnya sudah terjatuh di atas ranjang king size yang berada di kamar itu, hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Mata Sehun memandang sayu kearah Kai yang menindihnya. Itu membuat Kai semakin tergoda. Sehun nya begitu indah, Kai tidak mengelak hal itu, Kai beruntung memiliki Oh Sehun yang menjadi belahan jiwanya. Bibir tebal Kai mendarat lagi di bibir cherry namjanya, melumatnya dengan lembut hingga pasokan udara menipis dan menghentikan ciuman keduanya. Kai menatap hazel itu lagi, hazel indah yang membuatnya jatuh dan gila. Hingga suara merdu itu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kai, boleh aku bertanya?" ujar Sehun menatap dalam Kai.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, chagi?" ujar Kai, mengusap helai rambut yang terasa halus ditangannya dengan lembut.

"Apakah kita akan selamanya seperti ini? Maksudku, apakah hubungan kita hanya akan seperti ini saja? Jalan di tempat seperti ini? Aku ingin sekali terus berada disisimu. Disaat kau bangun dari tidurmu, aku ingin orang pertama yang kau lihat saat dirimu terbangun dari tidurmu adalah diriku. Aku akan memasak untukmu, lalu menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi dan menyiapkan pakaianmu. Selain itu- mmmph..."racauan Sehun terhenti oleh ciuman Kai yang melumat bibirnya hingga Sehun tidak bisa melanjutkan racauannya lagi.

"Hentikan racauan tidak jelasmu itu. Apa itu yang selama ini kau pikirkan? Apakah semua itu yang membuatmu terlihat gelisah? Apakah itu yang menjadi kekhawatiranmu, sayang?" Tanya Kai beruntun.

"Hah… menggemaskan sekali Sehunnieku ini. Kenapa aku merasa disaat kau khawatir seperti ini kau terlihat menggemaskan?" ujar Kai sembari mencubit pipi merona itu

"Kai, aku tida-"

"Berhentilah khawatir, sayang. Ck, ayolah ini seperti bukan Sehunku yang biasanya. Kemana Sehunku yang selalu percaya diri, egois, dan akan mendapatkan segala yang diinginkannya? Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan semua itu karena semua itu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membahagiakanmu dan menjadi pelindungmu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku. Kau hanya perlu berada disampingku, menemaniku, dan mendukungku. Hentikan itu karena aku sudah memikirkannya. Tenang saja, semua akan berjalan sesuai keinginanmu, karena perlu kau ingat jika tubuh dan hatiku sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu" jelas Kai panjang lebar.

"Tapi Kai, ak-"

"Hentikan, Sehunnie. Sekarang daripada kau memikirkan itu, lebih baik kau memikirkan kita sekarang. Bukankah lebih baik kita melanjutkan yang sempat terhenti tadi?" ucap Kai santai dengan smirk tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Yak! Kau ini, selalu saja memotong perkataanku. Aku membencimu! Dasar mesum!" ketus Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang. Ternyata Sehunku sudah kembali, senangnya~" goda Kai.

"Hentikan, Kai! Kau menjijikan" ujar Sehun kesal.

"Tapi kau suka, kan? Mengaku saja" ujar Kai lagi sambil tertawa senang melihat Sehunnya yang memerah karena sudah berhasil digodanya.

"Ne, aku suka" jawab Sehun membuat tawa Kai berhenti, beralih menatap hazel itu lagi. Beberapa waktu hanya digunakan keduanya untuk saling menyelami keping masing-masing.

"Mmmh, Kaiiih…...mmmpckh" desah Sehun setelah Kai kembali melumat bibirnya, kali ini dengan keras.

"Kau indah, sayang" gumam Kai disela lumatannya pada bibir cherry itu.

"Teruslah mendesah dan sebut namaku dalam desahanmu, sayang" ucap Kai lagi.

"Angh, Kaih… euuhhh…" erang Sehun saat bibir tebal itu beralih menuju leher jenjangnya dan membuat tanda yang ia yakin tidak akan hilang dengan cepat.

"Auummh…" desah Sehun lagi saat bibir Kai kembali menjamah cherry lips itu.

Tangan Kai bergerak menyusup didalam Kimono yang dipakai Sehun, meremas dada yang terlihat sedikit lebih berisi dibandingkan dengan milik namja umumnya. Kai meremasnya dengan kuat, dia suka dada Sehun yang terlihat pas di tangannya. Dengan bibir yang masih saling bertaut, membuat desahan Sehun tertahan. Kai akan membuat Sehunnya basah dan nikmat.

"Mmmmph… Kaih, lepaash ahh…" ujar Sehun kurang jelas karena diiringi desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ne, chagi" mengerti maksud namjanya, tangan Kai dengan cekatan melepas kimono yang dipakai namja cantik itu, menyisakan g-string hitam yang kontras sekali dengan kulit seputih susu itu, sukses membuat Kai menjilat bibir bawahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Kau sengaja hanya memakai ini, baby?" Tanya Kai dengan tangan yang menarik tali g-string itu hingga membuatnya terlepas. Matanya tidak lepas dari kerlingan menggoda kekasihnya.

"Wae? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun seduktif.

"Tentu saja aku sangat menyukainya, sayang~" jawab Kai sing a song.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Kau akan jatuh lagi untukku" ujar Sehun dengan senyum miring menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Apapun untukmu sayang" pasrah Kai.

"Anggh… Kaih janganh euh… digigit keras-kerash ahh…" namja cantik itu mendesah keras saat Kai menggigit putingnya dengan agak kuat, itu terasa ngilu dan nikmat di satu waktu. Namja cantik itu pun hanya bisa menjambak rambut Kai sebagai pelampiasannya.

Tangan Kai tidak dibiarkannya menganggur, tangan kanannya sibuk meremas dada montok milik sehun, dan tangan satunya sibuk mengurut junior kekasihnya setelah ia melepas g-string menggoda milik kekasihnya itu, sehingga Sehun sudah naked total. Sedangkan bibir Kai sibuk menghisap nipples namja cantik itu secara bergantian, tidak lupa memberikan kissmark sebanyak mungkin ditubuh mulus itu. Membuat tubuh yang semula mulus itu kini telah dipenuhi mark yang tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Entah sejak kapan, kini Kai sudah sama nakednya dengan Sehun. Tangan Kai semakin cepat mengocok junior milik namja cantiknya itu saat merasa Sehun akan datang. Tak lama kemudian, namja cantik itu mencapai orgasme pertamanya.

"Aaargh… euunghhh" desah Sehun nikmat saat mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Dengan peluh dan sperma yang membasahi tubuhnya membuat Sehun semakin terlihat menggoda di mata Kai dan semakin membuatnya terangsang.

"Giliranku, baby…" ucap Kai, Sehun yang mengerti segera mengambil posisi dengan wajah yang menghadap junior besar milik namja tan itu. Sekarang mereka dalam posisi 69. Sehun sangat mengagumi junior big size yang semi hard itu, dengan warna tannya yang terlihat telah mengeras. Perlahan jari lentik itu menelusuri penis besar itu. membuat pemiliknya menggeram tertahan.

"Eergh… jangan menggodaku, baby. Cepat masukkan!" perintah Kai dengan tangan yang mendorong kepala sehun agar menelan miliknya. Sehun memberikan senyum manis sebelum melahap benda besar nan panjang itu ke dalam mulutnya. Jelas benda itu tidak tertelan semua, hingga jemari lentik itu memijat bagian yang tidak masuk ke mulutnya dan meremas bola kembar milik namja tampannya.

"Arrgh…good, baby. Mmmh, mulutmu nikmat sekali, sayang" Sehun yang mendengar desahan Kai, semakin semangat mengeluar masukkan junior big size itu dari mulutnya. Jika Sehun sedang sibuk dengan junior Kai, maka Kai sedang sibuk dengan pantat sintal yang ada didepan wajahnya. Damn, Kai semakin horny melihat pantat sintal yang menjadi candunya itu. tangannya meremas keras pantat itu, sesekali menamparnya membuat Sehun mendesah tertahan. Satu jarinya mencoba masuk kedalam hole slutty milik Sehun yang berkedut rakus seakan ingin segera diisi.

"Eeergghmmh…" desah Sehun tertahan.

Sehun yang merasa junior Kai semakin membesar semakin mempercepat tempo kulumannya. Menghisap junior itu hingga saat Kai akan orgasme, Sehun mengeluarkan penis itu dan membiarkan sperma namja tan itu melumuri wajahnya dan sebagian tubuhnya. Sehun menjilat bibirnya merasakan sisa sperma Kai diwajahnya.

"Euumh, ini ennaakh, Kaii ahh…" Erang Sehun, karena meski Kai orgasme, Jari Kai tetap tidak berhenti menyodok lubangnya, sekarang bahkan sudah tiga jari yang berada didalam holenya.

"Argh… kau benar-benar nikmat sayang. Lihat holemu yang rakus itu menghisap jariku dengan kuat"

Kai mengeluarkan jarinya dari hole Sehun dan mendapat erangan protes dari namja cantik itu.

"Sabar, baby. Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih nikmat dari ini" ujar Kai, lidahnya menjilat hole Sehun secara berulang dan menghisapnya tanpa jijik karena dia tidak akan menggunakan pelumas nantinya.

"Doggy style, sayang" ujar Kai, dan Sehun menurut. Memposisikan dirinya menungging didepan Kai dengan siku dan lutut sebagai tumpuan, membawa pantatnya yang montok kedepan wajah Kai, hingga namja tampan itu dapat melihat hole merah yang berkedut itu. Kai menampar bokong sexy milik Sehunnya itu yang menyebabkan Sehun melenguh.

Plakkk

"Euunghh…" lenguh Sehun, meski pantatnya terasa panas, dia juga merasa nikmat.

Dengan gemas Kai mencium, menghisap, dan sesekali menggigit pantat montok itu. Membuat Sehun mendesah dibuatnya.

"Eunggh… ahh… hhahh, Kaii, masukkanh, ahh" geram Sehun karena Kai tidak segera memasukkan miliknya, padahal holenya sudah sangat ingin dirasuki oleh penis besar milik kekasih tannya itu.

"With my pleasure, Princess" dalam sekali hentakan junior big size itu sudah masuk kedalam lubang sempit dan hangat milik namja milky skin itu, hingga namja cantik itu berteriak kesakitan juga nikmat.

"Kaiiih, arrghh…" jerit Sehun, karena holenya yang terasa seperti dirobek meski ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi namja cantik itu. Tapi ini benar-benar sakit, batin Sehun.

Beda dengan Sehun yang seperti terbelah menjadi dua, Kai malah menikmati ini, juniornya seperti dijepit dan dipijat oleh lubang kekasihnya yang sempit dan hangat itu.

"Bergerakh..engh… Kaihh" erang Sehun berusaha meredam sakitnya dengan kepala yang ditenggelamkan dibantal dan tangan yang meremas sprei kuat.

Kai mulai mengeluar masukkan juniornya dengan pelan kedalam lubang hangat itu, membuat Sehun mulai menikmati permainan mereka. Semakin lama Kai semakin mempercepat tempo sodokkannya. Membuat Sehun semakin terlonjak-lonjak tidak karuan, tenaganya hampir habis tapi dia masih bisa menopang tubuhnya meski badannya sudah lemas karena tusukan Kai diholenya membuatnya nikmat apalagi setelah namja tampan itu mengenai sweetspotnya, itu seperti surga dunia bagi Sehun.

"Arghh….euunghh…uummhh… dissituuh Kaiih, janganh euhh berhentiiih… ahhh" desah Sehun nikmat saat Kai menumbuk prostatnya dengan keras dan berulang.

"Aaaahhh…. Ahhh.. deeperh..aahhh…" desah Sehun mengalun indah bagai melodi untuk Kai. Mendengar desahan Sehun membuat Kai semakin semangat dan mempercepat tusukkannya pada hole namja cantiknya itu. Tubuhnya yang lain juga tidak dibiarkan menganggur. Kedua tangan namja tampan itu sibuk meremas dada montok dan junior putih milik kekasihnya. Sedangkan bibirnya sibuk mengecup dan membuat kissmark di punggung berhias tattoo kanji jepang dan bunga sakura milik Sehunnya. Tattoo itu terlihat indah di punggung kekasihnya ini. Sesekali bibirnya juga melumat bibir tipis namja cantik itu.

"Eungh…argh, too hard, hhh, too roughhh…ahhh"

Sepertinya Sehun akan orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya karena junior namja cantik itu sudah membesar ditangan Kai. Dan benar saja, setelah beberapa kocokkan dan urutan junior mungil itu mengeluarkan spermanya. Dan Kai tidak membiarkan Sehun beristirahat barang sebentar, karena dia segera mengubah posisinya. Dan sekarang Sehun sudah berada dipangkuannya dan menghadapnya. Wajah namja cantik itu memerah sempurna dengan rambut yang terlihat acak-acakan dan jangan lupakan mata yang menatap sayu padanya. Sungguh itu membuat Kai semakin horny, dia ingin Sehun bouncing dipangkuannya. Dan Kai akan mendapatkannya.

"Sehunnie… ergh, baby. Sekarang giliranmu… uuh yang memuaskanku" dan Sehun tidak membantahnya, dia segera menaik turunkan tubuhnya yang berada di pangkuan Kai.

"Ahhh….ahhh…ahhh...eeuungghhh" desah Sehun semakin mejadi karena posisi ini membuat penis besar Kai masuk semakin dalam pada holenya. Penis itu tertelan semua, dan itu semakin nikmat karena junior besar itu semakin keras menusuk prostatnya. Sehun menyukainya. Jadi dia semakin mempercepat tempo menaikturunkan tubuhnya hingga terdengar bunyi kulit pantatnya yang beradu dengan junior besar kekasihnya. Kai juga membantu Sehun dengan menggerakkan juniornya bergerak berlawanan arah dengan yang Sehun lakukan. Mereka berdua sangat menikmati itu, hingga Sehun merasakan junior Kai yang membesar didalamnya.

"Kaihhhh….mmmpckhh… ammmph…ahh" Sehun mendesah disela kuluman bibir Kai pada bibirnya.

"Kaaaiih aah….akk-kuh… ingin keluarhh…uumh"

"Bersama, sayangh…ergh"

"Aaarghhh…. Kaiihh…Hhaahh… hahh"

"Errgh… Sehunnie"

Desah mereka ketika orgasme mencapai keduanya. Itu orgasme ketiga Sehun dan orgasme pertama untuk Kai. Sperma Sehun muncrat mengenai perutnya dan perut Kai, sedangkan sperma Kai memenuhi lubang Sehun dengan banyak, hingga tidak tertampung sempurna dan meluber keluar.

Kai menidurkan tubuh mereka berdua dengan Sehun yang ditindihnya. Melihat wajah Sehun yang syarat akan kepuasan dan kenikmatan itu sangat membuatnya bahagia. Kai mendudukkan dirinya, melihat Sehun dari atas. Wajah namja cantik itu memerah dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya hingga tubuh itu terlihat berkilat menggoda. Dengan paha yang terbuka lebar sehingga dia bisa melihat spermanya yang tidak tertampung di lubang namja cantik itu keluar mengaliri belahan pantat sintalnya. Damn! Itu membuatnya hard lagi, tapi Kai memilih menahannya karena melihat wajah kelelahan Sehunnya. Dia menunduk dan menjilati spermanya yang mengalir dari hole yang memerah sempurna itu, menjilatnya dan memasukkan lidahnya agar sperma itu tidak terus keluar.

"Erggh….aahhh Kaii, apa yangh euh kau lakukaanh" desahnya karena lidah Kai terus menjilati dan bermain dengan holenya.

"Hentikaanh, Kaih. Aku lelahh…ahhh" cegah Sehun karena Sehun merasa Kai malah menghisapi holenya.

"Ne, sayang. Aku hanya tidak membiarkan spermaku terbuang sia-sia" ujar Kai diakhiri dengan tawa simpulnya melihat wajah Sehun yang sudah memerah tambah memerah.

"Hah, aku sangat mencintaimu, sayang. Kau sangat luar biasa tadi" uap Kai kembali berbaring disamping Sehun dan memeluknya erat serta memberikan kecupan dibibir merah dan bengkak itu.

"Nado saranghae, Kai. Kau juga luar biasa" Sehun balas memeluknya dan mengecup Kai.

"Jja, sekarang tidurlah, princess. Pangeranmu akan menemanimu disini" canda Kai dan berbuah pukulan didadanya yang tidak terasa sakit sama sekali, membuatnya terkekeh senang.

"Hentikan, Kai. Kau menyebalkan!"

"Aigoo, princess Hunnie marah"

"Kai!"

"Arra, sekarang tidurlah"

"Kau tidak kuijinkan untuk pergi lagi"

"Yes, my Lord" mengeratkan pelukkannya, membawa namja cantik itu lebih mendekat padanya, hingga Sehun terbuai kehangatan tubuh namja tampannya apalagi matanya yang bergelayut ingin segera terpejam, namun samar Sehun masih bisa mendengar gumaman kekasihnya itu. Hingga Sehun tidur dengan senyum yang menghias paras indahnya.

"Kau milikku, Sehunnie. Tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain menjauhkanmu dariku atau membuatmu pergi dariku. Kau harus percaya padaku dan selalu disisiku. Aku mencintaimu, sangat! My Love, Sehunnie, aku bersumpah akan membahagiakanmu" gumam Kai sebelum mengecup sebentar dahi namjanya dan ikut memejamkan matanya menyusul namja cantik yang mungkin sudah terbuai mimpi indah itu.

 **~~~~~END~~~~~**

 **Tarik napas (huuuf) keluarkan (haah)**

 **Anyeooooong, ane balik lagi setelah disibukkan dengan berbagai tugas, wkwk #curhat**

 **Daaaan, ane nulis ff rate M lagi, dan kali ini oneshot dengan word ampe 4000 lebih... applause buat ane.. /dilempartahi/ :v**

 **Semoga readers gk kepanasan ato malah kurang panas? wkwk, kalu krg hot disaranin baca ini sambil makan cabe 1 kg, dijamin hot pake bgt :v**

 **Jan lupa review, favo, and foll yaa... awas kalau nggak /ditendangreaders/**

 **Tetep Support ane meski ane jarang update... hhe**

 **Anyeoong~~**

 **~~SALAM KAIHUN HARD SHIPPER~~ (/^O^)/**


End file.
